


dancing at the fire

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [9]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: The dance by the fire gets warm....
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Christmas is coming [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	dancing at the fire

**Author's Note:**

> A new little story for the "12 days of Sanditon" by Sanditon Creative prompt: dance

Already during the sermon in the church Charlotte felt his gaze on her. Every time she looked at Georgiana, who was sitting to her left, she risked a quick glance at him. Quite inconspicuously only a lifting of the eyes in his direction. And each time, she passed through a warm feeling when their eyes met. He seemed worried about Georgiana, who was still suffering from the separation from Otis. His gaze was piercing and serious, making Charlotte the first to turn away her gaze. Once or twice she had smiled tentatively at him to show him that she was there for Georgiana. Sidney, however, had not smiled back and Charlotte felt foolish for trying.

Later, when fires were burning in the meadow next to and around the church and the children danced to the drums of the musicians and some adults also danced together with them, Charlotte let herself be carried away with the general euphoria. She was happy that Georgiana danced with Arthur and could laugh again. 

During the whole time Sidney looked at Charlotte. Her big eyes, which widened in childlike amazement and seemed to absorb all the splendour. Now she was about to speak to Mr Stringer and he had to admit he didn't like it. He remembered earlier when she had tried to make him feel confident about Georgiana in church by looking for his gaze and smiling at him. Sidney was now angry that he had not even smiled back.

But he'd been so preoccupied. His thoughts and concern for Georgiana, but also for his future. Her future. Charlotte's future. To him it was one and the same, but he didn't know if she had any feelings for him at all.

At some point, the children and a few adults began to dance in tight and wide circles around the fire. As men and women danced separately and in opposite directions, Charlotte met not only Arthur and Mr Stringer repeatedly, but also Mr Sidney Parker. Who laid his intense gaze upon her and she could not really read his expression. 

Was he tense, angry or worried?

At the next round their eyes locked and they couldn't take their eyes off each other, only at the very last moment when it was really impossible to do anything else. The dance became faster and everybody laughed happily together. Arthur made a funny remark when Charlotte passed him the next time and while she was still laughing, Sidney came into her sight again and this time he smiled his charming smile back. 

Charlotte's heart was pounding loudly. Heat rose into all her pores, suddenly her knees went soft and she stumbled. Overwhelmed by all the feelings that this short smile triggered in her, Charlotte broke away from the group and ran under the trees on wobbly legs. To calm her whirling thoughts about a certain gentleman. She leaned against the tree trunk, staring into the fire without seeing anything. Heated as she was, she released her scarf.

The rhythmic beating of the drums mixed with the deep hump of her heart. The heat of the fire lay on her face and her cheeks glowed, although she was not too close to the fire, she felt the warmth penetrate her body. 

"Are you hiding?" asked the soft voice behind her, warming her from the inside like the fire in front of her warmed her skin. As he approached, she saw that he was tense. Shyly she looked up at him, he smiled and a strange feeling tickled inside her.

"I hope not from me." He said and also looked into the fire.  
"Why should I?" She asked calmly, although her heart was in turmoil, after all he was so close.

"I erm...well....." he said and then stroked his hair with his hand.  
They were now somewhat dishevelled and Charlotte would love to run her fingers through them. They looked at each other for a long time.  
"Miss Heywood, why are you hiding under these trees?" he looked at his hands in front of him. Then he looked at her again so penetratingly that she couldn't help but answer honestly.

"I wanted a moment alone."  
"Why?" he asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

Charlotte didn't know why, but this question caught her cold and she could only nod briefly in agreement and avert her gaze from him.  
"What is it?"  
She did not answer.  
"I'm sorry, of course you don't have to tell me." His jaw jerked.  
"No, it's alright. I...erm..."

"Shall we go?" he suddenly asked as if he wanted to avoid her answer.

Surprised, she laughed briefly and nodded. He reached for her hand and at the first touch, her cold in his warm hand, both stopped briefly. It was the first time they felt skin on skin. They did not look at each other. They both knew the other one felt the same. 

This indescribable feeling of warmth and a pull. Their hearts were beating loudly in their ears. Sidney increased the pressure on her hand and began to draw small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Quietly, but still audibly, a small whimper escaped her for this sensation. Sidney briefly closed his eyes. A vibrating feeling flooded through him. He no longer knew whether it was the drums of the musicians, her small but honest sound or the beating of his heart. 

He knew he wanted to be alone with her.

Slowly he pulled her hand and they left without another word.


End file.
